A New Life
by LionKingFactsGuy2
Summary: Watch the growth of young dinosaurs around Isla Sorna as they experience life, death, and renewal. Very first story. Please review.
1. A mother's memories

Chapter 1: A mother's memories.

_Isla Sorna, Site B_

Deep within the jungles of Isla Sorna, a lone female Tyrannosaurus Rex lay on her stomach next to a small hole. Only it wasn't a hole, it was a nest. Her nest in fact. In it laid five eggs, each the size of a football. They were covered with a thin layer of dirt and leaves to incubate it. And she was there to protect her nest from any scavengers or other predators. This female is called Kanna, given to her by a human caretaker. And this was her nest.

This was her very first time actually, her and her mate's first time. She never had any experience with eggs and nests, all of her young life she was raised by humans. When she and the others escaped during the hurricane, she was an adolescent, sticking close to her older sister, Zaba, until she was old enough to be by herself. Her sister had met a green male and became his mate, later having a hatchling. She herself would later find a mate could Dragonfly. Apparently when he was younger, he would always chase dragonflies for fun. She of course remembered him, she once played with him. She allowed him to try and court her, which only took two minutes. Soon they mated and now they have eggs, and soon a family.

Kanna gently rubbed her snout against one of the eggs, feeling something move inside. She was elated; the eggs will soon be hatching any day now! And she will be a mother and Dragonfly a father. Purring softly to the eggs she laid her head back down, her body wrapping around the nest. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps, causing her to raise her head up in alarm before relaxing and giving a greeting growl. Her mate appeared greeting her back bringing in half a dead Hadrosaur. He dropped next to her and nuzzled her. Kanna then informs Dragonfly of their nests status, to which he responded by growling happily. She then feasted on the carcass before going to get a drink near the river. Dragonfly took his position in guarding the nest.

Two days passed and four eggs have hatched; two males and two females. They hatchlings jumped around squeaking at their parents who responded by giving comforting growls. Both parents then looked towards the last egg. There was a squeaking noise inside as the egg rolled around. Worried for her last eggs safety, she gently tapped the egg with her teeth until it cracked. Out came a young male T-Rex. It squeaked tiredly as she gently licked it, purring gently. Soon the baby calmed down and fell asleep. The other hatchlings stumbled over to their smaller sibling and cuddled next to him before falling asleep as well. The proud parents nuzzled each other as they wrapped themselves close to their babies and took a nap.

**First Fanfiction. Not sure if I'm doing this right.**


	2. First Victory

Chapter 2: First victory

It was a beautiful day in the fields of Isla Sorna. Different species of herbivores mingled around the plains either traveling or eating. These include the Stegosaurus, the Triceratops, the different Hadrosaurs, and the occasional Gallimimus and other small dinosaurs. Several Brachiosaurs can be seen as well as a small herd of Apatosaurs.

This herd consisted of at least 5 female adults, each the size of large houses and two babies the male being the size of a horse, and the female only slightly smaller. The young male is called Gar, and his female companion Jen. They are not related, both belonged to different mothers yet the two were inseparable. The herd stopped near some trees and began to browse. The two younglings went a little farther from the herd to reach the trees short enough for them. Gar stood up on his hind legs while Jen ate the lower branches. They were too far from the herd leaving them vulnerable to predators.

Unknown to any of them, one of those predators was watching them. An adult Ceratosaur has set his sights on Jen. Jen was five feet away from Gar, leaving her open to attack. The carnivore waited until she was completely at ease. Then he attacked! With a loud roar he charged out of the trees and chomped at Jen. Jen responded immediately by pulling her head away in young Apatosaur screeched with pain as the Ceratosaur bit her shoulder. He tugged at her trying to rip out a chunk of flesh when a tail smacked him across the face causing him to fall. It was the young male Gar. Gar was completely outmatched by the larger predator but he stood his ground, using the loud brash approach. The Ceratosaur roared back at him, accepting the challenge. He lunged forward when he was smacked by another tail. It was Jen. Despite her injured shoulder she mimicked her male companion roaring and swinging her tail. The predator was surprised but not out. He snapped and snarled at them. He chomped at Gar who smacked his leg with his tail. Jen proceeded to smack the carnivores face. The Ceratosaur was really furious now; he tackled Gar, and then knocked down Jen. He reared back and prepared to finish off the female. Victory was in his sights. What wasn't in his sight was a huge tail that slammed right on his head, ending his life.

The two young Apatosaurs were led back to the herd by the matriarch. Jens wounds will eventually heal as time passes and Gar will continue to protect her. The Ceratosaur laid dead, compys picking at his flesh. It was a defeat for the carnivore but a victory for the young herbivores. But danger still lurks around every corner.


	3. Spinosaur Shenanigans

Chapter 3: Spinosaur Shenanigans

The ankylosaur just starred. He starred at the adolescent Spinosaur who was making pitiful attempts to attack him. Or more likely play with him. The young Spino called Bluebrow, named for the shade of blue on his brow, watched the armored dinosaur, bemused, and often darted forward to nip at the club tail. He gripped to club in his jaw a tugged. The ankylosaur simply starred at him before finally pulling his tail out gently and then lying flat on the ground to sleep.

The youngster chittered a bit before slowly climbing on the dinosaurs back. He stood there nibbling on the head. Finally he got bored, jumped off and started biting the tail again. The ankylosaur had enough. He pulled his tail away and lightly smacked the young predator in the face. The spino squealed in pain and dismay as he fell. He got up and growled at the armored dinosaur before leaving. The ankylosaur simply slept.

His snout hurting and his fun ruined, the young Spinosaur trudged back to his family. Halfway there he saw his older brother walking out to greet him. The two of them began to head back to the nest when they saw a Dryosaur run by. They looked at each other for a moment before chasing the little dinosaur. The Dryosaur cried out in terror as she ran. This was not her day! She dashed by two tyrannosaurs and their sleeping babies. The two Spino brothers ran by as well, barely acknowledging the bigger predators. The t-rex adults watched the chase with slight amusement before falling back asleep.

Bluebrow ran as fast as he can, attempting to outrun his older brother. That small creature was his to eat! He saw it first! The dryosaur ran inside a small log, Bluebrows brother into the log. He tried to pull himself in. Bluebrow ran on the other side of the log ad tried to get in as well. Unfortunately he and his brother were too big to get in, especially since they were hindered by their sail. The dryosaur poked its head out of the hole and pulled itself out and disappeared into the jungle. The two young predators struggled to pull themselves free and only succeeded in getting themselves more stuck.

They next thing they knew, the log tipped sideways and they felt themselves rolling down a steep hill. They roared in terror as the log increased in speed. Just as they were about to hurl up breakfast, CRACK, the log struck a rock and broke, sending the two halves containing the young carnivores in two directions. They proceeded to pull themselves out with difficulty. Bluebrow pulled himself out, groaning and wobbling. His brother did the same. The two managed to clear their vision and prepared themselves to return home when they heard a loud snort behind them. They looked at each other before looking behind them. Two young apatosaurs were staring at them. The bigger one, a male, began to roar and stomp his feet while the young female scurried behind him. Her shoulder looked injured. The young male swung his tail, narrowly missing the young predators. Screeching in terror the two ran back to the jungle. It wasn't long before they found their parents. Bluebrow was so frightened by the ordeal that he refused to leave the nest the next day.


	4. Racing with the wind

Chapter 4: Racing with the wind

He loved being a gallimimus. Then again many members of his herd did to, after all they may not have killing claws or sharp teeth, but they do make up for this with speed. This made them better than all those slow moving dinosaurs like the wide ankylosaur, or the fat saltasaur, the triceratops, the hadrosaur groups, heck even the dryosaur! Furthermore they can eat both meat and veggies. What other kind of animal can do that anyway? None except for them!

Well this is just according to Zephyr and the younger gallimimus. He and the others hatched two months ago and he now stood close to the adults knees. The moment he had hatched he began to run after a few wobbly steps. His mother was hard press with keeping her son in the nest. It didn't take long before he and the other hatchlings were allowed to run with the herd. They were taught about large carnivores that can eat them as well as small ones whose speed rivaled their own. Unfortunately for the adults, Zephyr didn't believe them one bit. For all his life so far there were no predators. In fact he hasn't even seen some so he couldn't help but doubt such existence. It was downright impossible for a carnivore to be as fast as them or taller than them. Well he did meet a brachiosaur herd not too long ago so he didn't doubt big dinosaurs but meat eaters? Please. They wouldn't catch him even if they were real.

Right now he and the herd were simply resting near a lake. At least most of the adults and younglings were. Zephyr was only one of five hatchlings that were exploring. Two adults were keeping watch. With them were a herd of dryosaurs. The two herds were mingling with each other, the adults resting and chirping at each other while the younglings played around. In the distance, a lone brachiosaurs' head rose above the trees. Zephyr chased a young female dryosaur around before chasing another male gallimimus. Zephyr later noticed a dragonfly and began to chase it. The other hatchlings stayed behind. He squeaked happily as he ran after the bite size bug, this is the life! He was born into the fastest animals in the world, it was a clear day, there was food, a nice fresh lake, and nothing to ruin this day.

That's when he heard it. Unearthly screeching sounds, ones he has never heard before. The other dinosaurs immediately stood up. The watchers began cawing, a sound that meant, "Danger! Danger"! The herd began screeching in terror as the adults circled the young and screeched in the direction of the noise. The dryosaurs attempted to hide behind the gallimimus. A female dryosaur was truly distressed. She had just recently escaped a pair of baby spinosaurs and had just found her herd. Now more predators were coming. What did she do to deserve this?

Zephyr was greatly confused. What were they so scared of? Ignoring his mothers' cries he looked in the direction they were staring at. Ten weird shapes were approaching at full speed. He and the other hatchlings had no idea what they were but the adults did. Velociraptors. The tall grass kind. And they were thirsty for blood. For the first time in his young life, Zephyr was frightened. The two herds immediately began to run, screeching in terror. Zephyr finally reacted, he ran in a completely different direction. Nine raptors chased the herd, but a young juvenile spotted Zephyr and pursued him. Zephyr finally understood what the adults meant. This guy was fast! As fast as he was, and that scared him just as much as getting killed. The young raptor chased after the gallimimus. The two dinosaurs raced across the fields, both trying to outrun the other. Zephyrs' instincts told him to zig-zag, which is exactly what he did. He darted to the left and the raptor hurtled past him. Collecting himself he screeched in anger and charged after his meal. He will not fail his first hunt, his life depended on it!

Zephyr then made a sharp right turn but his time the raptor was ready, he too took a sharp turn right, and soon he was only five feet away from his prey. Zephyr was truly panicking at this point, oh how he wished he was with his herd right now! He was getting tired; the long thirty minute race was starting to take its toll. Even the raptor was feeling the effects of the long run but he kept pushing himself harder. Zephyr became desperate, he ran back in the direction of the lake. The raptor followed behind. Zephyr was getting closer to the lake; if he can just reach it he can jump in and escape. He looked back behind him to see how the far the raptor was. Just then without warning Zephyr tripped over something. He squealed in pain as he tumbled head over tail. The raptor screeched to a halt when he saw the gallmimus fall. Seeing his prey was down, he slowly stalked towards the downed dinosaur. Zephyr couldn't get up. His strength was depleted, his body hurting from the fall. He couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the raptor took a step closer… closer… closer…

**Longest chapter to date. I don't own JP at ALL.**


	5. Wonder

Chapter 5: Wonder.

She walked beside her mother as the herd moved north. They stuck close to the edge of the forest as they passed an open field. Right there on the fields, were three tyrannosaurs, a male, female, and a baby her age. She looked in their direction as the adults lowed a warning and began to put themselves between the predators and their young. It wasn't long before she couldn't see the baby t-rex anymore as her father steps in front of her. The tyrannosaur adults ignored the herd and began to walk towards the trees on the opposite side, their baby trailing beside them. They were off to visit the females' sister Kanna and too see her first babies.

Meanwhile the stegosaur herd continued off into the forest, the trees providing as safety. Five minutes in the herd stopped to browse. The baby stegosaur, Tala, moved off to eat a bunch of ferns near a small stream. As she ate she began to think back about a week ago. She remembered eating ferns like these when she saw a strange creature. Its' face, at least she thinks it's a face, was a pale color like an egg and eyes like the sky. It also had weird grass on its' head the same color as the sun when it sets. Its' body was covered in weirder looking leaves of different colors that stuck to its skin. Plus it seemed to have digits like a raptor. Tala remembered the creature slowly reaching up to touch her face. Because it didn't seem threatening she didn't call for help. She did however tried to avoid the creatures' paws at first until she felt it rub her head in a comforting manner. She couldn't help but moan and purr a bit about the gentle touch. She heard a weird noise nearby that annoyed her slightly. (aka Ian Malcolm) She howled at it, demanding it to shut up. She then waited to be petted again. Sadly the creature, a female she suspected, only pulled a black rock to her face and a weird click came from it. Then it began to make a weird noise. Her parents responded immediately to the sound and began chasing the two legged creature. The female had escaped by using the log, and the herd began to leave. Just before she left as well, she trudged back to the creature and begged to be patted again. The creature complied.

Tala always wondered whatever happened to the nice creature that she met. Maybe she was eaten. She wasn't sure but she feel as though they would never meet again. Her father made a sound indicating it was time to leave. She took one last bite and began to follow. Along the way, they met a sleeping Ankylosaur, which reluctantly moved out of their way. As she passed it she could hear it mumble something about Spinosaur brats and loud plate backs. She glared at it a bit.

The herd traveled a bit longer, encountering a Carnotaur. The adults drove it away. Later they reached another field and passed by a group of raptors feasting on an adult Dryosaur and an adult Gallimimus. The stegosaurs growled at the raptors that snarled and screeched back in anger. Tala couldn't help but be annoyed by the raptors. She too snarled at them. They walked pass the raptors at began to head towards a lake. At the lake there was a small herd of Apatosaurus just leaving the area. The herd began to drink, with Tala and the other young stepping in the shallows. As soon as she was done, she began to walk along the shore of the lake. The others were beginning to graze. She wondered close to the trees where she saw a patch of yellow flowers. She walked over and began to eat. The flowers tasted delicious, and she was soon gorging herself. Suddenly she heard a noise beside her. Alarmed, she shuffled back and put herself in a defensive position. Out of the bush popped a group of compys. They chittered at her and snarled as well. She snorted at them and moved into a defensive position. One compy leapt at her and she swung her spiked tail at it. The small dino was impaled on the small spikes. The others dashed off into the trees in terror. Tala howled in victory and walked back to her herd. As she did this, she swung her tail trying to get the carcass off. Once it flew off she put her tail in the water to wash the blood away.

That night she looked up at the sky and began to wonder about the human again. One day they may meet again. But for now, just get some sleep.

I don't own JP please review.


	6. Nighttime Massacre

Chapter 6: Nighttime massacre

There were many dinosaurs that were not listed in Hammond's reports. Probably because he considered them to be mistakes like the Spinosaurus or the Mosasaurus or the Saltasaurus. It's not really known why he never mentioned them, they were here to stay. In an open field about 30 miles to the west of Kanna and Dragonflies' nest, a herd of Saltasaurus were mingling around digging in the dirt. There are at least twenty in total all females, with about thirty more appearing over the horizon. It's not food that their digging for. They were all making nests. Just like their ancestors.

Millions of years ago, the Saltasaurus ancestors did they exact same thing, going to an open field or dry river bed to build nests and lay their eggs. Once they use branches from trees to incubate them, they leave the eggs to fend for themselves. Only a few females and one or two males stay behind to guard the nests. Their descendents were not following instinct; in fact they were acting upon their memories of their past lives. This is what made this species unique, they all appear to have the memories of the dinosaurs they were cloned from, albeit only a few snags here and there. These memories only appear in important moments in their lives. Soon the females leave the nests

Time passed before the eggs finally hatched. The sentries have long since left. From one of these many nests, a young female hatches. Her name is Briar, and she is one of hundreds of Saltasaurus babies to hatch. She stays in nest where she is safe. Two hours have past and the entire troop of baby Saltasaurus were resting. They have all eaten the leaves that littered their nest and were fast asleep. Briar began to have dreams, dreams of being an adult, finding a mate, laying eggs, fighting two meat eaters, and so many more images. She woke up with a start. All of her siblings were awake as well; in fact all of them have woken up. It was nighttime, a full moon shines its bright light over the island. All the babies knew something was up, something was urging them to hurry for safety. As one, hundreds of baby Saltasaurus hurried towards the forest. When they reached the edge of the forest they began to separate into different groups all heading in a different direction. Briar followed her siblings down the middle path. Soon they were in the forest and all they can do is play the numbers.

Briar was on the sides of her little herd standing next to a younger sister. As they walked, they heard a loud scream from the distance, and then hundred more screams began to echo through the forest. Briar and the other members immediately knew what was going on; they were being attacked by predators. Briar and her groups pace quickened, hoping to escape whatever might decide to hunt them. As she hurried along, something made her stop. Images began to rush to her head like a storm, images of something long ago.

_She continued to run as fast as she can, the death screams of her siblings urged her forward. She ran behind a male Saltasaurus who was suddenly snatched up by some four legged monster. She kept running as a beaked face snatched up another baby. She couldn't stop; if she did she too will die…_

Briar shook her head and continued to run. After twenty seconds, her instincts told her to jump back. She did just that as a juvenile long grass raptors head rushed in, missing her by an inch. He struck again and grabbed her younger sister. The females' screams mingled with those from the distance as the raptor shook his head back and forth breaking the saltasaurus baby's neck. Briar immediately took off. The juvenile raptor proceeded to eat the dead Saltasaur. For the first time since he hunted that young Gallimimus, here was easy prey for himself. Other members of his pack attacked Briars' group as well, snarling viciously as they bit, scratched, and crushed baby Saltasaurs. Another group of babies were being eaten by Gallimimus, another by Dilophasaurs, and another by compys. Briar ducked as a raptor snatched up her brother. She dodged a compy as it mauled another baby. This was a lot worse than then the ones from her memories and it frightened her greatly. It wasn't long before she and twenty two others managed to reach a clearing. They didn't stop; their instincts urged them to move on. A single raptor appeared in front of them snarling and drooling as he closed in on them. The babies stopped and began squealing with distress. The young males immediately took a defensive position in front of the females, swinging their small tails and squeaking a challenge. Not the least bit intimidated the raptor leapt, only to be caught in midair by a bigger set of jaws and teeth. It was Dragonfly, and he was hungry! Briar and her siblings were horrified by this giant monstrosity. They watched as it crushed the raptor in his jaws and threw it to the ground next to them. That got them to finally run. Briar continued to race off as the sounds of the massacre disappeared into the night…

**This is based off Alpha's egg. I always wondered if the dinosaurs have memories of their originals. Any who I don't own JP OR Dinosaur Planet. **


	7. Life is full of dangers pt 1

Chapter 7: Life is full of dangers part 1

It has been a day since the t-rex babies have hatched. They are now two days old. The oldest was a female named Xena. Already Xena is showing signs of being the dominant female as well as the responsible older sister. The oldest male was named Red Eyes due to the unique color of his eyes. He was the dominant yet very mischievous male, always ignoring his parents' warnings of going off by himself. Next was Spike. He was the brains of the group, always studying the world around him and constantly asking his parents what this was what that was and what it does. And their youngest blue eyed daughter aptly named Blue Eyes. She was the athletic one in her family. She is faster than Red Eyes and stronger than Spike, though she is still weaker than Xena. She always follows her sister around and hangs around her mother a lot.

Kanna purred lovingly as she watched them running around and playing silly games, all except one. Next to her head was her youngest, Shorty the runt of the family. Unlike his siblings he was too weak to stand up and run around with the others so he had to stay in the nest a lot. This worried Kanna greatly. She too was born a runt like him yet at his age she was already up and about playing with Zaba and Dragonfly. Perhaps her child was sickly? Or disabled? That's what the humans once called a baby brachiosaur that couldn't walk. How will he survive? What if another predator picked him off? She didn't know what else to do except ensure his survival.

Shorty watched his siblings enviously as he lay in the nest next to his mother. He tried and tried to stand up but his legs always gave out on him, leaving him drained and exhausted. He hated being the weakest. What sort of carnivore was he if he can't even walk? He couldn't help but give a small squeak of disappointment. Kanna gave him a comforting lick, assuring him he will eventually walk though she too had a few doubts. Hopefully things will turn out good. Now if only her mate was here to help her watch the hatchlings. Already she had to keep her oldest son Red Eyes from getting into a fight with his siblings twice, Blue Eyes from wrestling with Spike, and Shorty squealing in dismay whenever Red Eyes decides to bother him while Xena angrily berates Red Eyes with a nip and shove. Where was Dragonfly anyway? If he's out hunting hopefully it'll be more satisfying than the two raptors he brought back. But he has been gone for at least 8 hours since last night to deal with the loud noises…  
_

Jen's shoulder was healing greatly. Soon she won't have to limp after the herd. Ever since the encounter with the ceratosaurus she had been sticking even closer to the herd. Gar was still upset over her injury so he became even more protective of her. He had sent two spinosaurus babies running away and chased off a small group of compies. After Jen had been injured Gar vowed to protect Jen and his herd with his life.

Recently they met up with a second herd of Apatosaurus. This herd contained seven adults, four males and three females. There were even three older hatchlings, about the size of an elephant, two males and a female. They were called, Jetsom, Slammer, and Shimmer. It didn't take long for the younglings to become fast friends as they were already sharing stories of their time with their herd. The combined herds traveled for a bit before reaching a long river for a drink. There were other dinosaurs there, Stegosaurus, numerous hadrosaurs, a female triceratops and her baby, a herd of five Saltasaurs, and even a few of those dome heads.

Jen knew she and Gar would be safe, there was always safety in numbers. With everyone here no predators will be able to pick off anyone. She, Gar, and the other hatchlings walked towards the river, lowering their heads and bending their knees to take in the cool life giving liquid. Jen looked up to her right to see a baby female stegosaurus reaching the water. The stegosaur grunted a greeting to Jen, who greeted her back before they continued drinking. Gar relaxed a bit now that he was sure Jen is safe, taking the moment to enjoy his drink in peace. Suddenly he heard an angry snort to his right. Jerking his head up, he looked over in the direction of Jen. A baby stegosaur was growling as she began to go into a defensive stance. Jen immediately began to back up as the other dinosaurs noticed the young stegosaur become agitated. Gar immediately raced to Jen's side and moved in front of her as he set his sights across the river to see what stegosaur was disturbed about. He began to growl as he saw a long jaw appear through the trees…  
_

Bluebrow **finally **decided to leave the nest today. After his near death experience he had been hiding in the nest refusing to leave. His parents were angry at him and his brother for leaving the nest and nearly getting themselves killed. They let them off the claw only to see their youngest son being a scaredy dryosaurus, a nickname his brother gave to him. The only way they got him to leave was when his father slyly states that if Bluebrow was too scared to come then he and the others will have to go hunting without him. He perked up at the thought. Bluebrow then states that he guesses he could leave the nest for a little bit. His parents were relieved.

Soon Bluebrow, his parents, older brother and younger sister are walking through the trees in search of a potential prey. The father explained the basics of hunting to his offspring though only his daughter was paying any real attention. Only the scolding snarl of his mate got the two males to actually pay attention.

He explained that ambush comes first, confrontation second. It was better to leave unscathed than to leave with a terrible injury. So in order to try this, he and his mate will demonstrate this tactic on the herbivores. Through the edge of the forest was a huge and deep river where mixed species of herbivores were relaxing near the edge. The big male immediately began to walk downstream, taking care to use the trees to hide himself. Bluebrows mother ushered her hatchlings to hide in a small bush and watch. As Bluebrow looked at the prey with anticipation, he was taken aback by what he saw. His brother did the same. Right across the river, were the two long necked younglings they encountered. Bluebrow barely managed to contain his fear and the sight of the young male that tried to kill him and his brother. Hopefully his father will catch one of the two. Just then a baby stegosaur looked up in their direction and began making a warning sound. The other dinosaurs began to position themselves to either run or fight.

Next to him his mother burst out of the trees and charged at the herbivores. The Apatosaur adults began to swing their tails; the stegosaur adults did the same. The hadrosaurs began honking loudly as they tried to circle their young. The lone triceratops female began to push her baby to safety. The Saltasaurs began to stomp their feet and growled in challenge to the predator. Bluebrows mother stopped at the river's edge and roared fiercely. The adolescent Spinosaurs couldn't help but run out and assist their mother in roaring at the herbivores. Upon seeing Bluebrow, the young male apatosaur roared angrily and swung his tail at Bluebrow. Bluebrow immediately scampered back for the trees, leaving the rest of his family to harass their prey. Panting with fear he heard a loud splash behind him as his father leapt out of the river with a huge roar and grabbed a screaming adult Parasaurolophus by its neck.

The other dinosaurs challenging roars became cries of terror as they began to stampede away from the carnage. The female Spinosaur reacted quickly by charging forward to kill a Maiasaur. Bluebrow roared happily at his parents for their success when he heard a series of small roars beside him. He turned his head and saw a group of two day old Saltasaurs. When they realized he saw them, some put themselves in a defensive stance. Some of the others began to flee. Bluebrow soon realized that right in front of was easy prey for him. Ignoring the sounds from the river, Bluebrow prepared himself to kill one of these hatchlings; his first hunt will be successful. Growling he charged at a young female Saltasaur named Briar, who roared in alarm and began to swing her small tail. The next thing he knew something had run out of some bushes and tackled him to the floor…

**Part two of this chapter will be continued in chapter eight. Thanks for taking time to read my story everyone. **


	8. Human Compund

Chapter 8: Human Compound

Several sentries kept watch while the other members of their herd began to explore the human compound. They had to be extra careful around here since they weren't really big or have any weapons to protect themselves. They are after all Microceratops, and are among some of the smaller species of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Normally they wouldn't be leaving the safety of the forest for anything but today was different. One of their offspring has wandered off and got lost in the compound. Now all members of the herd, 35 adults and 40 hatchlings, are at the human compound searching for a young male.

This place was really weird but interesting. Those were the thoughts that ran through the head of Jak, the lost hatchling as he explored the compound. When he was old enough to walk, he joined the herd in traveling Isla Sorna. It was due to these travels that he found the compound. He and the other hatchlings have heard stories about creatures called humans from the older members of the herd. Stories of being raised by them before escaping from their pens during a storm, and structures known as buildings, cars, computers, and other sorts of silly words that he himself can never identify. In fact if his family didn't stop close to this area, Jak would never have learned what this place was called until the elders confirmed it. So while his herd was grazing, he snuck off and began to wonder around the compound.

Jak was truly fascinated with this compound place, thing. He examined things he had no knowledge of like paper, test tubes, glass, tables, chairs, cars, computers, and candy. The latter he discovered by accident. After trying to gulp down a rather unappetizing piece of paper, he found a strange box that had sweet smelling stuff inside. The sweet smell seemed to come from the multicolored shaped…things that were behind some clear barrier. Though not that clear actually, there was plenty of dirt and mold covering it. Nonetheless he licked his beak and attempted to find some way inside. He tried to head-butt it only to succeed in hurting his head. He then tried to scratch the barrier but ended up filing his claws. Oh well, at least he didn't have to worry about his claws for a while. Then he found a flap that he can get into. Which is exactly what he did. It did seem tight but he managed to fit in. Everything smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to try them all. Reaching up he nipped at the wrapping of a bag of chips. The wrapping tasted horrible but he knew that the real treats were inside the thing. After grabbing nearly everything and dropping it to the bottom, he jumped down and dragged a kit kat bar through the flap. It didn't open, he was stuck. Jak was horrified, he was trapped! He can't get out! The flap won't open for him! He couldn't help but panic. Jak then began to ram himself against the barrier, roaring loudly for help as he did so.

Outside the compound the herd noticed the distressed cries of a young Microceratops. It was Jak! And he was in trouble! His mother immediately ran towards the direction of the sound with the herd following after them. And that meant everyone, including the guards. Because of that, none of them noticed numerous pairs of white orbs appearing in the trees as the light faded…

The Microceratops herd raced inside searching for the lost hatchling. They searched every nook and cranny, box and desk for Jak. Well the adults were looking; the younger dinosaurs were too busy examining the area with great curiosity. Jaks' mother began calling to her baby with desperation. His cries for help have stopped and she was really distressed. She let out another call when-CRASH-she heard a loud noise from the hallway. The other micros screamed as well and ran around trying to find a place to hide.

He wasn't sure how it happened but at least he was out. After he got tired of using a distress cry, Jak had decided to once again break his way out. This time he had rammed the sides of his prison to see if he can tip it over. Good thing the stands were weak so they collapsed and the box fell sideways to hit the ground with a loud crash. The barrier popped out and clattered a short distance away. The treats all fell out and formed a huge pile. A small frilled head poked out of the pile, his eyes rolling around. Jak was really dizzy from the whole ordeal. He thought he caught the sounds of his herd not too far away but then again his head was ringing. But at least he was out. Shaking his head he got out of the pile, opened one of the bags with difficulty, and began to eat his prize.

The first thing that caught the Microceratops attention was an appetizing smell. They began to poke their heads out of their hiding spots and sniffed the air. Immediately many of the herd began walking towards the smell, most were intent on eating, Jaks' mother intent on finding her son. The older members explained that it was food that humans would eat occasionally whenever they were hungry. An elderly female mentioned being given chips as a treat. Together the herd found the pile of goodies, several of the bags were opened and most of the contents were missing. And in one of the piles, taking a nap with his tail sticking out was Jak. His mother gave a squeal of happiness, rushed towards the pile, and began nuzzling and licking her baby. He woke up and happily rubbed his head against hers. The other members greeted Jak and participated in the feast. Night fell and they were all hiding in various spaces all resting for the night, except for some of the sentries. Thankfully there was no danger at all. The things that watched them were actually a herd of Mussaurus that were curious about the compound as well. The Mussaurus herd had lingered around the entrance before leaving to hide in the brush for the night. Other than that there were no sounds of any predators near the compound. The only thing both species heard that night was the singing of Brachiosaurs.


	9. Life is full of dangers pt 2

Chapter 9: Life is full of Dangers part 2

Zephyr was hopelessly lost! Ever since he escaped from the raptor he has spent an entire day searching for his herd but to no avail. It was just good luck that there was a mother triceratops that chased away the raptor. He attempted to thank her but she had roared and chased the exhausted Gallimus away. After collapsing he couldn't help but fall asleep where he was.

Now he was lost and alone in the forest trying to find his herd. Zephyr began to regret not listening to his mother about the dangers of predators. If he did then he wouldn't be here right now. Zephyr gave a small groan. There was nothing else he can do but keep on searching. An hour later he took a drink from a small puddle the size of his feet and is trying to eat something. He nibbled on a few ferns and was trying to chase a small lizard. The lizard stumbled over a rock and laid there stunned. Zephyr leaked his beak, leaned forward mouth opened to swallow the lizard whole. PLOP! Zephyr flinched as a huge drop of liquid landed close to his neck. He glared at it as the lizard began to wake up. Shrugging off the distraction he leaned forward again. PLOP! This time the drop of liquid landed next to Zephyr who squawked indignantly. The lizard began to brace itself to run when another drop of liquid landed behind it. This time it was accompanied by a low growl. Zephyr and the lizard had a sudden suspicion. They looked at the liquid, at each other, before slowly turning their heads to look behind Zephyr. There standing in all his glory, was a hungry male t-rex; Dragonfly. Zephyr screamed as the monster roared. He raced forward, stepping on the lizards' tail. The lizard squealed in pain before trying to run off had Dragonflys' foot not squished it.

Zephyr ran faster than he ever did before in his life. He jumped over logs and rocks, dodged around trees, raced through several streams while Dragonfly chased after him. Dragonfly roared and growled as he chased this young gallimimus. This small morsel will be excellent fodder for his offspring, while something bigger will be his and Kannas' dinner tonight. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the gallimimus run in-between two thick trees. He crashed into the small space and got himself stuck. Zephyr kept running, knowing that the t-rex will free himself soon. He had to make sure he was really far away before that happened. After three minutes he risked a glance behind himself when he felt himself crash into something with skin the same as his. They tumbled out of the trees and crashed heavily on a pile of rocks. Zephyr slowly got up groaning in pain, the object he crashed into did the same. He shook his head a bit, looked at what he hit, and his heat nearly stopped. In front of him was an adolescent Spinosaur male, two more were near the river bank, and two giant adults on the other side of the river. The adults had recently made a kill, blood dripping from their claws and teeth. The Spinosaur youngling looked at Zephyr in surprise before becoming furious and lunged at the young gallimimus. Zephyr immediately dodged to the side and attempted to run, only to dodge another spinosaur, another male. He turned the other way and tried to flee again when he something crashed into him and knocked him down. It was the young female. Together the three siblings surrounded the down dinosaur and began to slowly close in on him while their parents watched proudly on. Zephyr was once again at the mercy of predators, and he wished that there was a triceratops or something…  
_

Briar and twenty of her siblings have made it past the first night. They didn't know if the other groups have survived as well, all they knew was that they had to find some adults and fast. As they walked they heard the sounds of many big something's not too far away. They weren't threatening sounds, but sounds of many herbivores like themselves. Amongst the sounds, they heard the low roars of adult Saltasaurs. They knew this thanks to their past lives memories. Briar began to lead her siblings towards the sounds.

They were close to the edge of the forest when they heard a loud commotion. Reacting quickly, they hid themselves in the underbrush. From the sound of it, there was a fight going on. Soon the sounds of challenge interrupted into screams of terror and the sounds of multiple dinosaurs running hurt their ears painfully. Briar immediately crouched low as did the others in order to make themselves invisible as a bigger dinosaur on two legs jumped near them. One of Briars sisters gave a small squeak of terror. Big mistake. The creature turned around to reveal itself as a young meat eater. Briar and the others stood up immediately, some of the others turned around and tried to flee while Briar and the rest took up defensive positions.

_She and two siblings watched as the two giant meat eaters walk by without noticing them. Two smaller females ran by, one holding a baby Saltasaur in her mouth. Just when the young saltasaur and the others thought they were safe, a small male meat eater stopped and looked in their direction hungrily. She stood up and backed away; calling for help while her sister did the same, her brother positioned himself sideway and began swinging his tail. The baby carnivore stepped forward growling…_

The carnivore set his sights on her and charged! Briar can only roar and position herself to strike him with her little tail, not that it would do her any good. Just before his jaws wrapped around her small body, something orange flew out of nowhere and knocked him out to the open area. Briar was surprised. As were her siblings. But they weren't surprised enough to stand still. Immediately they took off for a hole at the base of the tree as something big thundered by, leaving behind sounds of battle behind them…

By the time the Stegosaurus herd realizes she was missing, they will already be at least two miles away. Tala had ended up being left behind during the stampede. And now she was hiding in a small cluster of trees watching the activity near the river. Recently she watched as the Spinosaur adults bring down the two Parasaurolophus while the three adolescents attempted to catch an elusive young Gallimimus. She had watched the gallimimus and the male spinosaur tumble out of the trees on the other side, causing her to make the dinosaur equivalent of a laugh. Thankfully they didn't hear her; too busy with the current prey. Tala knew she had to try and escape. Slowly she began her retreat to the deeper parts of the woods when she heard the two Spinosaur adults begin roaring in anger while the adolescents began roaring in terror. Instinctively she ducked her head and swung her tail but nothing came to eat her. Then she noticed several things. The first thing she noticed was that the young gallmimus had run by her. The next thing she noticed was the ground was vibrating beneath her, boom boom boom. And finally she heard a roar far different from the two Spinosaur adults coming from the trees where the female and her brood were at. Tala lifted her head and looked behind her and with terror and amazement, watched as a full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex burst out of the trees, charging at the Spinosaurs.

Tala hid herself behind a tree, sticking her head out to peek at the scene before her. The t-rex was surprised by what he saw but covered his shock by snapping at the young Spinosaurs who leapt away screeching in terror. That was a mistake. The Spinosaur female roared viciously, her mate mimicking her from across the river. The three hatchlings took off for the river and jumped in to swim to the other side. Tala flinched at the loud noises but still willed herself to watch.

Dragonfly gave a thunderous roar at the Spinosaur while she roared back at him. The rex charged forward and grabbed her neck in his jaws, slamming her to the stony bank. Normally that bite would be lethal but he was tired from racing through the trees and that his grip was slightly weak. Nonetheless he held on as the Spinosaur snarled and thrashed around trying to get free. Once his offspring was safe, the male charged forward to help his mate. Dragonfly saw him coming. When the female threw her weight to pull herself free, he let go causing her to crash to the ground. Turning swiftly Dragonfly swung his tail and struck the male's body knocking him into the river. Emboldened Dragonfly charged at the Spinosaur male and grabbed his neck and shook. The Spinosaur male screeched in pain before scratching the left side of Dragonflys' face, who reeled back roaring in pain. The female Spinosaur managed to recover and seeing her opponent distracted, rammed his side knocking him flat. She attempted to bite her downed foe but Dragonfly managed to swing his tail and strike her legs sending her over him to fly snout first onto the other side of the river stunned. The male Spinosaur became furious over the sight of his injured mate. With an even greater roar he struck the downed T-rex once, twice, thrice! In desperation Dragonfly kicked out, his foot striking the other Spinosaur in the face knocking him flat. Then Dragonfly took the chance to bite the spinosaurs tail. He then stood up and roared at them. Then he turned tail and retreated back to the woods, his footsteps fading rapidly.

Tala had seen enough. Turning around she hurried back towards the deeper part of the forest. Hopefully her herd will have turned back to look for her, she can hear them calling to her right now,and soon she will be safe with them. That was enough excitement for this young stegosaur today.

The Spinosaur female finally recovered and rushed to her downed mate. Fortunately he was okay. And their offspring were safe at least. After resting for a bit and letting Bluebrow and his brother and sister eat their fill, the parents began to feast as well on the dead Parasaurolophus. Bluebrow still could not believe that his parents were defeated by one t-rex. It was a terrible thing to watch but he couldn't help but feel excited about fighting a rival carnivore like that t-rex one day. Gar and Jen's herd have stopped near a lake to rest. The two young Apatosaurus laid down together to rest. Jen rested her head on Gar's shoulder as he cautiously looked around before finally laying his head on her back. Tala has reunited with her herd while poor Zephyr has yet to find his. Briar and siblings continued their search for the adults. Dragonfly eventually returned to the nest with a dead Styracosaurus in his jaws. His concerned mate Kanna rushed to meet him, licking his wounds and trying to get him to rest. Their four hatchlings ran up to dad but were quickly shooed away by their mother. Shorty had managed to crawl a short distance to his father before his mother gently carried him back to the nest. Later that night Shorty, Gar, Jen, Bluebrow, Tala, and Zephyr went to sleep, waiting for the new day come as well as new challenges.

**Okay so I lied about the last chapter having part two but I felt adding a new character. Anyway we won't these guys for a while except for like cameos maybe. We will see a little bit more of Jak, more characters, and more species of dinosaurs soon. I'll try to update more often. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Up next, a new species, a new character.**


	10. Treetop Musings

Chapter 10: Treetop musings

There weren't that many of their kind. Their dryosaur cousins were more numerous than them. Even the t-rex and spinosaur had more members of their kind. Othnielia on the other hand, were difficult to find on the island. In fact only about twenty five were found. That's right, twenty five in a herd, throughout the whole island. It was because not many of their young survive their first month. The Othnielia have tried many times to find a safe place to lay their eggs. They tried near the river, in an open field like the gallimimus, around the brush like their cousins, and even in the trees. But it was all in vain.

At the river the land crocodiles would feast on the eggs. In the open field they would be trampled during a random stampede. In the brush, velociraptors would attack them and the eggs. And finally when they are in the trees some long necked dinosaur would often eat the trees leaves and wind up knocking the eggs down. They had one successful nesting season. They had taken refuge near one of the mountains in which their eggs managed to hatch without any problem. However when they all began to travel, they were ambushed by a pack of ceratosaurus and lost all but two, a male named Majali, and a female called Adella. They were the only ones to survive their first month of life, and the last hope for the future. They weren't siblings so they would mate in future eventually.

Currently the herd has managed to find a small area in the woods to graze. They kept their guard up, knowing that predators could be around searching for an easy meal. Majali ate for a bit, constantly looking over in Adellas direction as she ate next to her parents. He knew he and her were the only younglings in the group and that they were to procreate in order for their species to live on. Not that he minded of course, she was a pretty thing. Of course most of the adults can still have hatchlings but it can't be certain if they will live as long as Majali and Adella did. Giving a small snort he looked up at the canopy of the trees lost in thought. Why was his family so unlucky when it came to having a family? Why can't the spirits of the sky help them out? Giving a snort and a shake of his head, he continued to graze.

Adella heard Majali snort in frustration, causing her to look up at him in concern. Apparently he had gone back to eating but looking rather upset. She knew what he was thinking about, and she agreed with him all the way. Why is life so hard for them? She's noticed how most of the adults would look at her and Majali's parents with slight envy, wishing that they too can have hatchlings to care for. She felt so sorry for them. But there was nothing they can do, except to hope for the future.

Then as if by a silent signal, the herd lifted their heads for a brief second before leaping into the trees. Majali had managed to leap into the trees like his parents and scampered desperately to find a good high ground. Soon he found himself next to Adella who was already in the branch he is in. Adella looked at him before turning her attention towards the ground. Following her gaze he felt the tree begin to shake as the sound of heavy footsteps and honks of distress echoed through the forest. Bracing himself close to the trunk and Adella, he watched as a large number of Edmontosaurus ran by honking in terror. Babies squeaked as they tried to stay out from underfoot, the roar of two Allosaurus chasing after the frightened herbivores. All the Othnielia could do was just try to ride it out. Just then one Edmontosaurus rammed into a tree opposite Adella and Majali. The scream of a male Othnielia as it fell was a shock to the other members of its herd. It hit the ground and was instantly squashed. The Allosaur pair had caught an Edmontosaur not too far away from the Othnielia but they only had eyes for their fallen member. Now their species number was down by one. Majali and Adella could do nothing more than comfort each other.


	11. Hunting Lessons

Chapter 11: Hunting lessons

They always had conflict with their cousins of the long grass. If they can even consider them cousins anymore, considering how different their lifestyles were. The young male raptor blinked his red eyes as he watches the striped raptors from the safety of the tree. The striped raptors have attempted to attack a herd of dryosaurus who fled in terror. He saw them take down an older male and began eating the squealing dinosaur alive. One of the adults ended up getting bitten and snapped at the other raptors before the entire group turned on it and tore it to shreds. They then began to fiercely devour the fallen predator and the feebly stirring prey. The young raptor glared with disgust at the raptors behavior. These ones were pretty much insane there's no doubt about it. They had no complete social system; they killed each other, eat their own young occasionally, and in all honesty to him and his pack, are completely stupid. He heard how three of these guys attempting to kill a group of humans near one of the compounds three months ago. They used a good strategy at first, tricking and trapping their prey but one male had been impaled by a giant thorn, while a female and her mate killed each other over some stupid human female. They cared for nothing except to eat, which was almost every day. Nonetheless there were still strangely a large number of these raptors from the Apatosaurus graveyard, completely outnumbering the jungle raptors, which is rather hard to believe. It's like they breed like, well, fish.

Unable to watch the display in front of him, the young male leaped onto another branch and descended to the ground and rushed home. This is Tojo, a six month old raptor, one of the youngest raptors in the pack. He is also the only one of the raptors to climb trees, having observed the endangered Othnielia. He never did try to hunt them though, they were too fast and too few. His pack was always in conflict with the graveyard raptors. The other carnivores weren't too much of a problem, well except the big ones, but these guys were a pain to everyone. Despite the fact they eat their own young, they breed like rabbits, if only he knew what a rabbit was. Tojo erased these thoughts from his head as he reaches the river where his pack was. He greeted his mother before tackling his one of his sisters. She growled playfully back and tackled him as well. The other raptors went about their daily business, some went off to hunt, sentries were posted, and the mothers stayed near the nest watching their young and occasionally scolding the adolescents when their play becomes too rough.

Today was a special day for Tojo and other raptors his age; several adults are taking them to go hunting for the first time. And not just for rats, fish, or the dwarf dinosaurs, but for something like the dryosaur and the gallimimus. Tojo was elated, and so were the others. This was their chance to prove themselves as top hunters of their pack! The three adults chirped loudly at the hatchlings urging them to hurry up. Tojo and the young raptors immediately followed them. As they walked the young raptors chittered to each other, expressing delight of their golden opportunity. Tojo chatted with a young female who silently answered back. One of the adults barked at them to quiet down. They did so. The hunting pack was close to the edge of the jungle. In the open grass field were several herds of Gallimimus, Hypsilophodon, and Hadrosaurus. This was it, the moment they were waiting for. Excited, Tojo started to dash forward and sink his claws unto a giant hadrosaur when one of the male adults grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him into the air. Tojo barked in annoyance at being held this way when the adult female shushed him with an angry hiss. The hadrosaur lifted its head, looking around for the source of the noise before continuing to eat. After a mild scolding, the second male began to explain to the young raptors about the consequences of attacking without a plan. He further went on to explain with a series of clicks and silent growls that they had to use the sneak and ambush tactic. It was a more efficient way of hunting, less chance of getting hurt.

With that said, he ordered the female to take the young raptors further down to where she can show them how to ambush. Tojo tried to follow but the male holding him didn't let go. He hissed at the adult to put him down right now. The male growled at him to not make another foolish mistake and gently put the young raptor down. Tojo shook himself off as the two males left. He then proceeded to follow the others.

The two males continued their strategy. While the younger male went off to another area, the older one began to make his attack. He felt the gentle breeze brush his head feathers. He began to move downwind. The herbivores did not hear or smell him as he crept through some tall grass. The raptor decided to target an old male hadrosaur that looked sick. With an audible click, he sent his message to the other two, who clicked right back. He took another step forward… and charged at the herbivores with a loud screech! The herds began to panic, roaring, honking, squealing and turning this way and that trying to run. The male stopped close to them and let out a louder screech. They herd took off in the direction he wanted them to go, with him following close behind and snapping at the giant herbivores legs to make them panic more. The Gallimimus herd outran the other dinosaurs and attempted to head for the trees. Suddenly a younger male raptor jumped out and forced them to turn right! The other dinosaurs followed with the two raptors joining together to chase them down.

Tojo and the other young raptors watched as the gallimimus herd ran past followed by the hypsilophodon herd, and finally the huge hadrosaurs. There was dust flying everywhere and the sounds of thundering footsteps mingling with the honks of fear from the herbivores. At the back of the herd the old male and a female has fallen behind as the male raptors snapped at their legs. The female raptor then charged out of cover and screeched as she rocketed towards the two giants. The old female managed to dodge the raptor and keep running, but the male wasn't as quick. The raptor jumped straight at his face, bit his neck, and used her claws to tear into his neck. The hadrosaur wheeled around honking in pain only to find the two male raptors on his back. In a matter of minutes the pack brought down the big herbivore. The adult female called out to the young raptors to join them. The youngsters walked out cautiously, instincts telling them to watch out for danger. Except for Tojo who simply ran out with an excited screech and began eating the dead hadrosaur much to the adult's annoyance. This little one may be fast and a good climber, but he can be a pain in the butt apparently.

A week would pass before Tojo and his friends got another opportunity to hunt in which he separated from the group to chase a gallimimus around his age, only to chased off by an angry triceratops. A night later he snuck away to hunt a group of baby saltasaurs, narrowly avoiding the other predators as they too feasted. He was rather surprised about seeing gallmimus eating the saltasaur babies as well but managed to get a meal at least. Unfortunately he was found by the same male that scolded him during his first lesson had promptly picked up the protesting youngster and carried him back. Nowadays, he and his packmates are becoming more skilled at hunting, though they still had yet to learn how to take on the bigger herbivores. Tojo and five other youngsters now begin to try to take on a group of herbivores with a fearsome spike on their hands; the Iguanadon.


	12. Jet meets Brokenhorn

Chapter 12: Jet meets Brokenhorn

A herd of Edmontosaurus were grazing in the forest. These are part of the hadrosaur family and closely related to the Maiasaurus. They were one of many sociable dinosaurs on the island; each members bond with each other was very strong. There were actually two types of Edmontosaurus; this group spends most of their time in the forest and has a greyish blue color. The males were darker with small black stripes that go along their back, while the females were slightly lighter and had no stripes. The other group of edmontosaurus lived in the open areas or near the water areas. The females were yellow with black stripes and the males were close to orange. These ones were also very loud compared to the forest dwellers, always giving off strong moans for some reason. The two groups rarely mingled unless traveling to certain parts of the island. But for now the two groups stay in their respectful habitats.

Currently this group was simply grazing on the leaves and the plants. Amongst them is one of the youngest members of the herd, a male named Jet. Jet was born four months ago, and already he was the size of a baby elephant. Fast growth is a young dinosaur's second defense in a world with all sorts of enemies. Jet and the other young edmontosaurs wandered around freely under the watchful eyes of the adults. Family bonds were so strong that some mothers often find one or two extra younglings that wasn't theirs sleeping beside them. As he walked towards a group of long grass, he passed by his mother who gently nuzzled him, he moans happily and nuzzles her back. He left her to go eat the long grass. As he ate he heard a rustle nearby and instantly became wary. He lifted his head up and scanned the area. Nothing. Relaxed but still cautious he continued to eat. A juvenile Edmontosaur walked past him to feast on a pine tree. Following behind a young female, Anya, the same age as Jet from another brood walked past him to eat a group of yellow flowers. Now feeling more relaxed he let his guard down and kept eating.

Once again there was a rustle of something big coming from the direction of the juvenile accompanied by a loud snort. The juvenile honked in alarm, causing Anya and Jet to panic too. Behind them the adults and other youngsters took up the cry. The young female slowly backed up until she was next to Jet. The juvenile backed up to until he was standing protectively in front of the younger edmontosaurs. The snorting sound came again, and then heavy footsteps seem to rush towards Jet and the other two. He and Anya honked in fear while the juvenile pushed them aside before dodging left. Suddenly a giant shape burst from the trees and struck the tree where the juvenile was eating earlier. The tree's trunk exploded sending bark and grubs everywhere. The three edmontosaurs managed to identify the creature as a young adult triceratops bull. Apparently he was practicing for rutting for when he fights a bull for a mate one day. His name is Brokehorn, a name he will receive later. The male triceratops snorted with determination and prepared himself to try again. He didn't acknowledge the edmontosaursl; either because he was ignoring them or was not paying attention. It didn't matter to Jet and the other two; they just wanted to get away from this guy.

They moved as slowly as they can when the triceratops charged at another tree. The sound caused the edmontosaur female to honk in alarm. The triceratops finally looked at the trio. The adolescent male edmontosaur positioned himself in between the triceratops and the younger edmontosaurs again, giving a warning growl and swinging his tail threateningly. Jet watched as the triceratops snorted with excited and pawed at the ground. Nearby the adult edmontosaurs saw what was happening and began honking loudly for their children to come back. Suddenly the triceratops charged at the trio. Jet honked in terror as did Anya and the juvenile and the three rose on their hind legs and ran off for the herd with the triceratops close behind them. Jet panted loudly, honking to his mother, who ran with several adults to their direction. The triceratops was close to the juvenile's tail when another, bigger tail flew out of nowhere and struck his face. He veered off course and fell on his stomach. By then Jet, Anya, and the juvenile has made it back to their parents.

The one who hit the triceratops was a male from Jet's herd. He bellowed loudly, rearing on his hind legs and swinging his two front legs at his fallen foe. Angry at being hit, the young triceratops stood up and growled back. Jet's mother ushered him back to where the herd was as the two combatants faced off. Brokenhorn charged forward, his horns aimed at the edmontosaurs belly. With impossible speed for one his size the male edmontosaur dodged Brokenhorn and struck him from behind. Brokenhorn stumbled but managed to recover and charge again. The edmontosaur dodged again but Brokenhorn dodged with him, hoping to hit him with his horns. The edmontosaur reared up on his hind legs to avoid the horns and struck out with his front legs whacking the triceratops across the face. Brokenhorn jumped back and shook his head to clear his vision. The edmontosaur backed up as well growling softly. Brokenhorn gave roar and charged again. This time the edmontosaur swung his tail at the three-horned dinosaurs flank. Brokenhorn was thrown off course and struck another tree. His right horn got stuck in the trunk. He tried to pull himself out but the edmontosaur reared up again and slammed his legs on the triceratops head. There was a loud snap in the air, like a bone breaking. Brokenhorn roared in deep pain. The tip of his horn had snapped off, causing a huge headache! Furious he retaliated by jabbing his good horn into the edmontosaurs leg. The male howled in pain and limped backwards. Brokenhorn is now on an angry rampage, he can practically see red. That duck face will pay for this! Seeing the adult male injured, the other members of the herd rushed forward but a stern honk from the male forced them to stop. He quickly ordered them to run off because predators will be attracted to the sounds and will come. Reluctantly the herd took off, Jet lingered a bit, unsure whether to flee or not. Anya ran back and nudged him forcing him to run.

The two injured combatants looked at each other, bruised and tired. This was the final clash. Brokenhorn once again charged forward. The edmontosaur jumped to the right and slammed his body against the triceratops flank. Recovering quickly he swung his head catching the edmontosaur on the side. He charged again and this time his aim was true. His good horn went right through his opponent's chest, splattering blood everywhere. The edmontosaur died quickly. Brokenhorn let out a roar of victory before rushing off to find water to clean the blood off. As he left, a pair of Ceratosaurs walked up to the body of the dead herbivore and began to feast.

By then Jet and his herd were already in another part of the forest. They heard the triceratops roaring in victory. The male was dead. There was a bit of sadness and sorrow, but it's just business as usual.


	13. Dilophosaurs in love

Chapter 13: Dilophosaurus in love

Jasper had just finished his meal of a small mussasaurus. They resembled the large long necked ones but were smaller, a lot smaller. At least it still filled up his tummy. He snorted tummy? He's not a baby anymore, he is a officially an adult, well, young adult actually. This was the stage where he gets to search for a mate and raise a family of his own. For quite some time now he had been following the scent of a female dilophosaur. From what he can tell from her scent that she too had just recently left her nest and is currently leaving scent marks for males to follow. And he can tell it wasn't one of his sisters, the idea grossed him out. Hopefully he can reach the female before someone else does. Brushing himself off and checking himself, he prepared to search for this female.

After nearly several hours of searching, and nearly getting killed by a pair of tyrannosaur parents just because he got curious about a runt that couldn't move, he eventually reaches a river where her scent stops. There was a trilling sound, like a swan, the female was calling for a mate. This was his chance. He stood up straight at his full height of nine feet, and walked towards the direction of the calls. He found her resting near the river; she was duller in color and stood at eight feet. A young male in his prime, she's a babe. And she was in heat. The female dilophosaur stood up and growled at him. He responds by hooting softly and strutting around her cautiously. He saw another male nearby resting and watching the procedure with a look of disinterest. Apparently this male had his turn at the female and sensing Jasper he had backed off to see if he can win the female.

Dilophosaurs rarely fight each other unless it's a minor misunderstanding. When it came to mating, the females get to chose. Sometimes they will allow several males to try and court her individually until she decides who she wants. After that the unlucky males will disperse leaving the new couple to do a courtship dance.

The female carefully watched Jasper as he show submission by briefly flapping his frill and ducking his head with a small trill. He did this display for ten seconds when she turned around, walked over to a bush, laid down and ignored him. Jasper had a comical look of surprise; apparently the other male thought so to and made the dinosaur equivalent of a chortle. This time Jasper began to make hooting sounds and flapping his frill. She ignored him. He then tried bobbing his head up and down and making a sound like a swan. She peeked at him, and turned away again. The other male chortled. Jasper was so frustrated that he released his frill, shrieked angrily and spat across the river. A cry of pain came across the river, causing the three dilophosaurs to look in that direction in surprise. A lone Struthiomimus was swinging its head and screeching in pain. It then tried to wash its face in the river. They poison spit came off but the damage was done. It fell to the ground in pain and died.

For a while the three predators looked at the body, at each other, at the body, and each other again. Then the female got up and began displaying the same movements as Jasper did, only a bit more feminine and with a hint of flirting. He had won her approval. The other male snorted in disgust and walked away to find another female. Jasper let out a call like a dolphin, a sound that meant, "She has accepted me!" Then the two began the courtship ritual. Jasper ducked his head to drink and hooted. The female to a drink and hooted. He bobbed his head and trilled like a swan. She mimicked him. They did this for the next few hours, slowly growing closer together. Finally Jasper crossed the river to retrieve the dead Struthiomimus and brought to the female as a gift. She accepts his gift graciously. As final act that will seal them together, they rubbed their heads together, their arms stroking each other's body as they moaned, hooted, and snarled, before she gives him the invitation to mate with her. Jasper accepts. That night under the moonlit night, there was a new couple in Isla Sorna.


	14. The master of the sky

Chapter 14: The master of the sky

Many dinosaurs would prefer to keep themselves close to the ground. Others however prefer to take to the skies. Indeed there are dinosaurs that can fly much like birds and bats. One such fellow was Cero, a Cearadactlylus, a member of the pterosaur family. He is a full grown adult with a wingspan around four meters and weighing about 14 kilograms. He and his family have lived here ever since he was old enough to fly.

Unlike many of the dinosaurs and other pterosaurs, Cero and his kind were not natives of Isla Sorna. No they were not created here nor were the majority of them born here. Instead they hailed from a distant island far across the ocean, an island with dinosaurs as well called Isla Nublar. Cero is aware of how different the two islands were; for one thing Isla Nublar had more human stuff than here, and the majority of the dinosaurs were female. Unfortunately when they left the island to find a place to stay for winter, what appeared to be hundreds of metal flying pterosaurs flew at the island at two different directions and the last the Cearadactlylus can hear were the sounds of explosions and the scent of smoke and fire. Because of this, they all knew they can never return to their old home again.

Now they have to compete with another pterosaur group for territory. Ever since some humans managed to somehow open the gate of the aviary, the Pteranodons have become a nuisance to the non-native pterosaurs. Thankfully the enemy birds are situated on the east side of the island, and today they have left to migrate. This was a huge relief for the Cearadactlys so now they can hunt without too much of a problem at least until the Pteranodons return. Cero had just finished grooming himself, and is prepared to take a flight over the island. Spreading his huge wings to test the air, he then leaped off the cliff and began to flap to gain altitude. Soon he was soaring thru the sky. This was his element; this is what he was born to do, to become a master of the sky. Letting out a screech he began to head towards open plains. He saw various dinosaurs scattered around the plains, Brachiosaurs, Apatosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurs, Ouranosaurus, Edmontosaurus, and many others. Deciding to have a bit of fun, Cero flew low, just above the heads of the smaller dinosaurs. With the long necked ones he would fly over their heads, under their necks, and even under their tails. Passing by a Camarasaur's face he screeched, causing the giant to roar in surprise and stumble back. Cero then gained altitude as the angry sauropod roared in anger. After he caught a glimpse of some sort of massive predator, he began to return back to his clan. Night was beginning to fall and he was aware that he wouldn't be able to see in the dark. He began to fly west towards the setting sun, to where he will sleep safely until the next day.

**I know it's been a while since I have last written my story. Vacations and problems have kept me from working on this. I'm very sorry but at least I got a new chapter up. Hope you're still reading this everyone.**


	15. A friendly encounter

Chapter 15: Friendly truce

With a bite that nearly rivals a full grown bull t-rex, the Carcarhdontosaurus snapped the neck of the unfortunate Saltasaur, killing it instantly. The other Saltasaur continued to walk away with a group of tiny babies following them. The Carcarhdontosaurus gave a loud roar as a way of claiming his prey. Gripping the head of the Saltasaur, he dragged the carcass near the safety of the trees. He then proceeded to devour the carcass, stomach first, relishing the taste and the thought of a full stomach. This beast is Char, a full grown monster with a powerful bite. For several years now he has beaten many competitors for food, territory, and the right to mate. On this island he has to be tough, it's not just rival Carcarhdontosaurs he has to worry about; there are other predators on the island that can pose a threat to him. He remembered that large Spinosaurus, t-rex parents, and the Omega T-rex. Char has to be very careful, which is why he doesn't let his guard down as he eats. He may have claimed the kill but that doesn't mean anyone else can't take it from him.

Catching the cries of a distressed herbivore, the female Acrocanthosaurus began to head in the direction of the sounds. As quickly as it appeared, the cries ended followed by the roar of an unfamiliar carnivore. The Acrocanthosaurus was wary, this was an unknown dinosaur, a male from the sound and smell, one that could be a dangerous opponent. The female slowly walked towards the smell of blood. This is Aayla, a full grown Acrocanthosaur. Her kinds are situated in the eastern part of the island and none have ever ventured so far till now. She has never traveled this far before so everything in the west side is unfamiliar to her. The main reason why she was traveling was because she felt the urge to explore, something she hasn't felt since she was a hatchling. After two whole days she was hungry and could not resist the smell of fresh meat. Still, she had to wary in case she ends up getting into a fight. After five minutes, she found herself standing face to face with a male Carcarhdontosaur. Immediately the Carcarhdontosaur began to snarl and stomp, the aggressive approach. If he was expecting a fight, he's going to be disappointed, since Aayla simply ducked her head and kept eye contact, her way of showing she was not a threat.

Char was surprised by her display but still snarled at her. She then responded by backing off and lying a short distance away. Now Char was even more bewildered, this is the first time he met a carnivore unwilling to fight back, not to mention it was a female. Aayla knew she was in no condition to fight this guy; she was tired and weak from hunger so he could easily kill her without a problem. So she decided to show she submits and that she won't fight him. Apparently it worked as he relaxed a bit and continued to eat. All she had to do was wait until he was done so she can have a turn. Meanwhile Char couldn't help but sneak glances at the Acrocanthosaur. He can tell she was a female and very weak from hunger. His eyes looked at her body noticing how her ribs were showing. At that moment Char felt something strange within himself, an emotion he can't describe. It's actually an emotion humans feel called pity. He felt sorry for this female. She probably had it rough the last few days. So he lifted his head and made a sound to catch her attention. Aayla's head snapped around, leg muscles prepared to make a run for it. Much to her astonishment, the Carcarhdontosaur was actually stepping back from the carcass, motioning with his head for her to come and eat. The Acrocanthosaur was wary but her hunger won out. She took a few cautious steps towards the carcass and began to eat ravenously, her eyes never leaving him. After two minutes she realized he won't try to hurt her and that he was willing to let her eat his prize. Feeling rather happy, she motioned to him to join her. He complied. Soon there was nothing left of the Saltasaur except for bones and pieces of meat still attached to it. Satisfied that their stomachs were full, both Aayla and Char began to go their separate ways, but not before sharing one last look with each other. They knew they will meet again someday, not as enemies, but as friends.


	16. A Dangerous encounter part 1

Chapter 16: Dangerous encounters part 1

About a year has pass since the hatching of the t-rex babies. By now the older siblings have grown to the height of their mothers' knee with the youngest just a head shorter. For the past two months the parents have begun leaving their young alone to search for food. Kanna had been very reluctant after all she is their mother and her maternal instincts are strong. Especially since Shorty is still weaker than the others but her mate would reassure her that they will be safe. So it was of no surprise today that both adults have left the nest, leaving the hatchlings to themselves. The young ones knew what to do in case of danger; they had their own little hiding spot within a small cave near some rocks. They knew better than to go far from their nest. But of course with all young animals; the need to explore is still very strong.

Xena was off practicing how to ambush prey; her target being a possum. Red Eyes was attacking a tree branch. It may look silly but this game isis fun for him, since he loves to imagine it as prey. Spike was nibbling on the bones of their last meal from two days ago, tossing the pieces into the air and trying to catch them. He would always end up getting hit in the face. Blue Eyes was chasing winged bugs around, always stopping at the edge of their territory and turning back to look for more. Shorty on the other hand, was trying to run. Two weeks after his birth he was finally able to stand up on his own but would tire if he took more than twenty steps. His concerned parents would have to carry him around whenever they would move to a new nest. Six months later he can walk better but can't run more than thirty feet before falling. Even now he still has a bit of trouble running, so that was why he was practicing now. He was determined to be able to run, then he wouldn't be the weak baby brother anymore, he will be equal to his siblings. But first things first; run up to a mile.

The young rexes weren't the only ones who have grown a bit. Not too far away, was Bluebrow the Spinosaur. At two years old, he was now up to the same height as his mother's hip. His two siblings were the same size as he was. At this age they have begun to try and hunt for themselves though they would always return if they didn't catch anything. Bluebrow has also been practicing how to fight in case he gets attacked, often sparing with his siblings from time to time, much to their annoyance. This time however, he decided to go exploring for a bit. It was a favorite pastime for all young dinosaurs, both carnivores and herbivores. His brother and sister had followed him up until ten minutes ago, having become more interested in trying to catch a small possum that somehow survived this long. So it was that Bluebrow was all by his lonesome. He didn't mind though, he sometimes liked being by himself. Suddenly he heard something coming towards him through some tall bushes. He placed himself in a fighting stance and let out a small growl. He had to be very cautious in case there was another predator like the raptor or worse, a t-rex. So imagine his surprise when he came face to face with a certain young t-rex.


End file.
